


Stay Out of the Cargo Hold

by LucyStephens



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, PWP-kinda, Protective Coulson is protective, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyStephens/pseuds/LucyStephens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye & Ward are trying to get it on in the cargo hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Out of the Cargo Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluffy smut. Or smutty fluff. Something like that.

“Oh god, Ward. Right there.”

He trailed his lips down her neck, nipping at the juncture between her neck and shoulder as he went. Skye moaned and tightened her legs around his waist. 

It was 6am and they were sprawled out on the training mats in the cargo hold, having given up on training five minutes into it. 

Ward pressed her harder into the mat, swiveling his hips to rub his throbbing erection against her still-clothed core.

“Oh fuck,” Skye gasped. She gripped the bottom edge of his t-shirt and tugged it up. Ward broke away from her neck momentarily and allowed her to pull it over his head and off his body, tossing it to the side of the mat. He leaned back down and captured her lips with his.

Skye continued to moan as her hands traveled around to his abdomen and stroked his rock hard stomach muscles. She followed his happy trail down and slipped a hand into his gym shorts. His hips bucked into her as she grabbed his impressive length.

“I want you,” Skye managed to whisper between kisses. Ward pulled back just slightly. “We’re in the middle of the cargo hold. Someone could walk in. We should…oh god.” Skye rendered him speechless with another squeeze of her hand. Ward swallowed hard, trying to compose himself. He sat back on his heels and kneeled between her legs. “Skye, really, we shouldn’t do this here.”

“But I want to,” she replied in a sultry voice. Skye quickly pulled her shirt over her head and threw it over to join his. She then lifted her hands to his waistband. “Please?” she pleaded with him, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

“You’re going to be the death of me, I swear.” Ward moved from between her legs so he could remove her shorts and underwear. He stood quickly and removed his own as well. In one quick motion, he had her pinned back to the mat and entered her swiftly, causing her to cry out in a mix of surprise and pleasure.

“God Grant,” Skye moaned. She knew this would be quick.

“Ward, I’ve already seen your naked ass but Coulson hasn’t…” May’s voice rang out through the cargo hold. Skye’s gaze shot up to the top of the spiral staircase, petrified, Ward still buried deep in her, both frozen in place. “And he’s awake. So I’d get dressed quickly, if I were you. He wouldn’t take too kindly to walking in on you defiling Skye.” And with that she turned around and walked out of sight.

“Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god,” Skye repeated over and over. “May just walked in on us having sex.” “Shhhhhh! Keep your voice down. Coulson might hear you!” Ward’s only concern was their leader catching them. “He’d reassign me in a heartbeat if he knew what we were doing. Hell, a reassignment would probably be welcome compared to what he’d do to me.” Ward’s eyes were wide with fear as he hurried to put his clothes back on. “Come on, we’ll train later. Let’s just get out of here.” Ward took her hand and practically dragged her up the spiral staircase towards the kitchenette. As they passed Coulson in the lounge, he looked up at them curiously. “Wonder what that was about.” He shrugged and went back to his morning coffee.


End file.
